Verdict: Innocent
by talv1914
Summary: Daphne is ready to do a lot to keep someone she loves out of danger, even if it involves lying. Lies which she learned to believe.


A/N:this is my entry for round 10 of TQLFC.

Prompts- A Brief Love Letter by Nizar Qabbani, "A well-composed book is a magic carpet on which we are wafted to a world that we cannot enter in any other way." Caroline Gordon, "Stories of imagination tend to upset those without one." Terry Pratchett.

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>My hand hit the hard wood twice and after a few seconds I am allowed to walk inside. I open the door a bit and take a peak, meeting a pair of blue eyes before walking into the office. His gaze is still on me after I close the door, but I don't pay any special attention to the fact, I smile at him. His expression doesn't show any kind of surprise as I stand right in front of him. Something in his gaze reminds me of <em>him<em>, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

''You can sit, Daphne.'' He said, voice teasing a bit.

''If you don't mind, I'd rather stand, Mr. Cameron.'' I say and push a string of hair behind my ear.

He smirks immediately, obviously enjoying the situation, and says, ''You can call me Robert, my job changes nothing between us.''

The words that leave his mouth make me feel pathetic, but I keep reminding myself why I am here. I am here for _him_, for _his _freedom, for _his_ life. Maybe even for us. So I lay my purse on the chair and leave my hands free. ''I am here to ask you-'' I begin, doing my best to sound completely confident and calm.

''I know why you're here, Daphe, I am not a fool.'' Robert says and I wait for him to continue. If he knows, he must have an opinion about me coming here. ''What can you offer me?''

I let out a breath of relief. ''What do you want?''

He studies me for a moment, letting his eyes travel down my body and I don't mind too much. I wore this tight shirt and a mini skirt for a reason. When his eyes meet mine again, I don't wait for an answer, I walk around the table. Robert doesn't object, he even moves his chair back, giving me space to lean on his table. I grip his tie and motion for him to stand up, so he does. Leaning my hand on the table, I watch as Robert steps close to me, barely leaving any space between us.

''What do you want?'' I ask again, this time in a different connotation, my voice more seductive.

''Answers.'' He says, though his eyes tell a different thing.

''Ask the questions, then.'' I say before I pull him into a kiss.

I don't mind doing this, I don't mind doing this to Robert, and _he_ doesn't mind I am doing this to Robert. _He_ never asked me to do this, he fought with me about what I am doing right now, but I have stronger claims. Besides that, even Robert doesn't mind; he is one of the fifty most wanted single men of the wizarding world. It's practically a win-win situation.

The kiss is passionate, but I suspect it is only because Robert is horny. When he breaks the kiss, he catches his breath, eyes set on me. The way Robert's gaze reminds _his_ gaze makes my stomach turn. It's another thing that makes the situation easier for me, though I never thought I would do something like this. ''What do you want?'' Robert asks.

''Your support in him during the trial.'' I say and put my hand on his chest, touching the fabric of his suit. ''If he has your support, we will have enough people on our side for him to be declared as not guilty. It's as simple as that, Robert. We already have others like McQueen and Hamilton on our side.''

Robert opens his mouth to say or ask something else, but he ends up leaning into another kiss. It seems like I have distracted him enough to make it easy for us to get his support. He lets his hand lay on the small of my back while pressing me against him. This time, when he breaks the kiss, he lets his face stay close to mine, keeping my gaze on him.

''Why should I believe _he_ is innocent?'' he asks and I realize he is staring into my eyes to see if I am lying.

''Because _he _was with me in the night it happened. _He_ got a back a bit later from work, yes, but only because _he_ stopped by to buy me a muggle book. Poetry. Then we spent the night together, doing… _He_ even read me one poem, A Brief Love Letter by Nizar Qabbani.'' I reply.

''What were you doing together?'' Robert asks and begins to kiss my neck.

''What do you think?'' I ask with a chuckle, earning a small bite from him. ''We had dinner, then we had sex. After everything we stayed awake for a while, that was when _he_ read me that poem.''

Robert steps away, making me wonder what he will do next. Someone told me once that when you make yourself believe the lie you are telling, other people would believe it too. That is exactly what I am doing; I repeated this lie to myself many times, _he_ made sure that this lie sounds like the truth coming out of my mouth, I told this lie to the lawyer. It's not even entirely a lie, most of these things did happen, I simply added details to make it sound more convincing.

''Do you believe _he_ is innocent?'' Robert asks, his gaze completely serious.

''I do.'' I say honestly.

''I'll try to help _him_, then.''

A smile spreads on my face, relief washing over me. Robert grins as well. ''Thank you. I owe you a favor.'' I reply and add, ''Is there anything else that you want?''

''No, you can go now.'' he says, still grinning and I wait for a moment before I walk around the table and take my purse.

I thank Robert again. The only thought that crosses my mind is that he will be okay now, _he_ has a chance. I don't know what really happen, but I believe what _he_ told me because I know _him_ and love _him_. We both thought that everything was against _him_, that the trial would end with a guilty verdict. Now it won't. I turn towards the door, before Robert asks another question.

''Can you quote anything from the poem?'' he asks, his blue eyes gazing down at a few papers, which are lying on his desk.

The poem is well remembered in my head, yet I choose to quote only two lines when Robert's gaze meets mine. ''What would the world have been if we had not been, If your eyes had not been, what would the world have been?''

He smirks and looks down at the papers again. ''You know, _he_ is lucky he has you. Maybe you can finish that poetry book when all of this is over, they say a good book is the only way to enter a different world and forget about this one.'' Then, he adds, ''Take care of yourself, Daphne.''

After smiling at him reassuringly, I open the door and walk into the corridor. The feeling of relief is still washing over me and I love the way it feels. I knew this situation can end in many kinds of ways, however, I am relieved Roberts agreed this easily and that I didn't have to do anything too sexual to convince him. The same feelings wash over me again and again, making me feel like it's a dream.

''You are shameless, aren't you?'' a feminine voice from behind me asks.

Without turning around I can tell whose voice it is. She is a part of the Wizengamont, just like Robert. Her name is Martha, a sixty five years old woman, who I only remember because she is one of the few people that doubt his innocence. It seems like she wants to lock him as soon as possible, which is a good reason to her annoyed voice after I come out of Robert's office.

''I only came to talk to Robert.'' I say calmly and turn around to look at her, meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

''I don't believe you.'' She says, disgusted. ''Just like your little friend, you keep telling lies and I don't buy your stories. I'm a person who believes in the truth and in justice.''

Her words are nothing new to me. She believes the fact, which show _he_ is guilty, and it makes it impossible for her to believe a story that includes a drop of imagination. Our stories only upset her because they seem to win in this trial. ''I'm sorry you don't have any trust in me, but I didn't come here to buy Robert's support with sex. We talked.'' I say, almost completely honest.

''Luckily, you can't buy me like you did for the others.'' She comments.

''Leave her alone, Martha,'' Robert says before appearing in his doorway, ''does anything make us look like we just had sex? We both look the same like when Daphne walked into my office. My belt isn't open, I have no lipstick marks.''

Martha looks angry, while I try to hide my grin. Robert winks at me and I take the opportunity to walk away.


End file.
